


I Don't Want to Live Alone

by masqueerade



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: Spencer joining the glee club stirs up feelings in MasonTold from 9 short points of view of each (named) member of the Newest Directions
Relationships: Mason McCarthy/Spencer Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I Don't Want to Live Alone

**Mason**

Mason was excited about glee club!

He hadn’t made many friends at McKinley yet, and, okay, the New Directions only had three members besides himself, and one of those was his sister, but Roderick and Jane both seemed really nice. Roderick was kind of quiet and Jane didn’t seem to be entirely past all her transferring schools drama, but really, they both seemed _super_ nice.

Mr Hummel and Ms Berry seemed… _distracted_ a lot by their old classmates visiting all the time - Madison said they had no idea what they were doing - but when the four of them did get to sing together, it was _really_ fun.

~*~

Then something called ‘invitationals’ was suddenly happening, which apparently involved two full, established, _rehearsed_ choirs coming to intimidate the hell out of everyone. Their coaches were even more distracted, as apparently they had history with Dalton’s and Carmel’s coaches. He made a mental note to ask Kitty if she knew what was going on there, as he knew she’d been a glee club member a couple years ago, but immediately dismissed it - she also intimidated the hell out of him.

“You should ask Mr Evans,” Madison suggested when he told her this, “He was here with them all too.”

Huh, he hadn’t known that.

“And don’t say ‘hell’, Mason.” She admonished.

~*~

“Aw, dude, call me Sam. ‘Mr Evans’ makes me feel, like, 30.” Mr Ev- _Sam_ insisted when he approached him in the locker room.

“Right. Sam. I was wondering if you knew what was up with the visiting choir coaches? Ms Berry and Mr Hummel don’t seem very happy about them being here.”

“Whew, where to begin?”

As Sam started explaining about Blaine being Kurt’s ex and Mr Schue being the former glee coach here, someone came in, one of the football players, nodding at them as he opened the locker right next to where they were standing and stripped off his shirt.

“Hey Spencer.” Mason mumbled.

They didn’t _know_ each other. Mason was _aware_ of Spencer because Spencer was on the football team, and Mason was a cheerleader. They weren’t friends or anything. He didn’t even know if Spencer knew his name.

He kind of zoned out and missed most of what Sam was telling him, as he kept glancing across at Spencer, standing in front of his locker, drinking from a water bottle, making absolutely no effort to cover up his bare chest…

“…um, but I probably shouldn’t have told you most of that, so could you do me a favour and pretend you never heard it?” Sam finished, wide-eyed.

Mason’s face probably mirrored him as he pulled his eyes away from Spencer.

“Oh, of course, no worries. Thank you. I’d best be going anyway. Thank you.” He hurried out.

“See ya, Mase.” Spencer called out to his retreating back.

_He does know my name._

He swallowed thickly - his throat was _so_ dry.

~*~

He really hadn’t ever expected Kitty to join - or, ­ _re_ -join - New Directions, but he _really_ hadn’t expected Spencer to come with her. Still, he welcomed them alongside everyone else, with (metaphorical!) open arms.

He was excited to get to know him better.

Both of them! He was excited to get to know _them_ better.

He’d assumed Kitty was a good singer, as she’d been a member before, and she was great, but Spencer… Spencer’s voice mesmerised him.

They had a new setlist to rehearse last-minute for the competition. Kitty and Spencer were duetting on a Roxette number, and when Spencer first opened his mouth and sang, Mason found himself staring.

It was an issue. Finding a guy hot was one thing. He was hot, that was kind of an objective fact. But this - he bit his lip as Spencer pitched his voice up - this was subjective. Personal. Stirring up feelings inside Mason he’d spent a while doing his best to ignore.

The song ended, and Mason clapped along with everyone else, his stomach swooping pleasantly as Spencer’s eyes met his.

He swallowed and averted his stare.

_Oh no._

**Kitty**

_Burt Bacharach week_. Honestly, Mr Schue had had his problems, but at least Kitty had known what he was on about most weeks. But, fine, Burt Bacharach it is. She could use Google, she could find a song to perform to establish herself as apex predator of the New Directions. Again.

She scrolled through a list, and her eyes landed on a particular song. _Perfect_. She’d need help, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Plus, you know, teamwork or whatever.

~*~

And so Kitty found herself alone in an empty classroom with the Wonder Twins, no doubt infringing on whatever they got up to in their private twin time, rehearsing their number for glee club tomorrow.

“Alright, let’s take five. Twin two, watch that turn.”

Madison pulled a face at her. Honestly, they were pretty good, but she wasn’t about to _tell_ them that. She had a reputation to uphold.

“So,” Mason leaned against a desk, “You were in glee club before, right? What were Mr Hummel and Ms Berry like then?”

She rolled her eyes. “Um, I don’t know, they graduated before I started.”

“Ah.” He took a sip from his bottle of water. “What about Spencer?”

She didn’t miss Madison’s eyes narrowing. “What about him?”

Mason shrugged, “You know, what’s he like? I don’t know much about him.”

“He’s on the football team, what else do you need to know?” his sister cut in with a sharper edge than Kitty would have expected. She begrudgingly approved, the mouse had claws.

Still, she ignored her. “You probably know all you need to. Always talking about how being gay doesn’t define him, without realising that that’s all he talks about.”

The twins made faces at each she couldn’t interpret at all, until Madison stood up, abruptly cheerful. “Right, from the top then?”

~*~

_Together, together, that’s how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

She held her final pose as the music ended and the group applauded, biting her tongue as she heard the nerds fist-bumping behind her.

Santana and Brittany loved it of course (“Though obviously not a patch on my girl and me” “Thank you new Quinn and friends”), and Kurt thanked them politely.

“You should have matching outfits though.” Spencer called out.

“We… do?” Mason said behind her.

“Nah,” Spencer leaned forward, “You should borrow one of their skirts, show off those legs.”

Kitty turned to look the male cheerleader over as he gave Spencer a sarcastic laugh in response, despite the blush spreading across his face. _Honestly, he could probably pull it off_.

“We didn’t want him to overshadow his sister.” She cut in with her well-practiced snide smile, earning herself an indignant huff from both siblings and a grin from the footballer.

She swung her ponytail behind her as she sat down, turning to talk to Spencer, catching his eyes snap to her from where they’d been watching Mason take his seat.

“Perv.”

He ignored her. “Great job up there.”

“Tch, of course.”

“Okay!” Kurt clapped his hands together to move the group along, “Who’s next?”

**Roderick**

Jane insisted that Rachel had only invited them to her party because she felt guilty about barely remembering their names, and, once they arrived, that she needed them to make up numbers.

Roderick didn’t care, he thought it was nice.

He’d put so much focus into keeping himself closed off from people that now it was tricky to open back up again now he was part of a team. A party was the perfect chance to do just that! To loosen up and make friends and have fun.

Yeah, he was anxious as heck.

~*~

It was fine! This was good. He was having fun!

Okay, he was sitting quietly.

Singing with Mercedes had been great. But that was different, it was safe. He knew how to _perform,_ but he didn’t know how to translate that confidence into _having a conversation_.

Janes dropped smoothly into the chair next to him. “I don’t think the cheerleader likes me.”

She said the word ‘cheerleader’ with a tone that left him unsurprised they hadn’t particularly warmed to her.

“Which one?” He said simply.

“Either.” She laughed. “Madison, she’s really… short with me, you know?”

 _She’s like that with everyone_ , he thought, and hummed non-committedly in response.

Jane sat and talked with him for a while. They had been the only two members, however briefly, so he was the most comfortable with her. He’d kind of had to let her in a little. It was easier to blend into the background in a group, but she still made the effort to not let him. So when she pulled him onto the dancefloor with everyone else, he let her, and was glad he did.

Now he _was_ having fun.

~*~

As the night wore down, he was sitting by himself again, but feeling better this time. He was just chilling out for a bit, not avoiding people like earlier.

Spencer sat down opposite him, pink tutu and cowboy hat on. “Having a good time, Rodders?”

Roderick frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

“Geez, relax dude.”

He still hadn’t really warmed to Spencer, on account of he was kind of an asshole. Luckily he was saved from making further conversation by Mason sliding into the seat next to Spencer and throwing his pink feather boa around both their shoulders with a laugh about how they matched. Spencer took his hat off to put it on Mason’s head with a grin, and Roderick got up to leave them to it.

**Madison**

Madison still wasn’t very impressed with their coaches. Having the glee club help setup for their friends’ wedding was an abuse of power, frankly, and a waste of time that they could be spending rehearsing.

“At least we get to go to the wedding!” Mason had said with a chipper grin when she’d explained how inappropriate this all was to him. What was fun about the wedding of two virtual strangers?

Honestly he’d been behaving less and less like himself lately. Distracted where he usually had a focus and determination to rival hers. They were a team! But it’s like he was drifting away from her.

She frowned, watching him and the football player carry a hay bale across the barn, Spencer clapping her brother on the back like he was one of his jock buddies. Urgh.

It’s not that she didn’t _like_ their fellow glee club members, it was just… well, Spencer was a jerk, Kitty was dreadful, Jane was bitter, Roderick… Roderick was fine. Nice, even. _Quiet_. Probably the only one besides her who actually seemed to take this seriously at all.

Jane was chatting to her brother now as he and Spencer sat together on the hay bale. She could see the way his eyes lit up from over here.

Oh.

That would explain the way he’d been acting lately. _He had a crush_.

She immediately decided he could do better. He _deserved_ better.

“Jane!” she called across, “Could you give me a hand untangling these lights?”

Jane huffed but came over to help, leaving Mason alone with the other boy.

~*~

“Did we know this was a double-wedding? Mr Hummel and the Dalton coach?” Madison whispered to her twin as the ceremony commenced, as if he’d have the answers.

She was surprised to find he had at least some.

“They used to date. Something went down at Invitationals with Coach Sylvester when they were missing, and I guess now here we are.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. “How do you know all that?” She settled on.

He finally turned to look at her, with a vaguely withering expression she’d rarely seen him direct at her before. “I pay attention? Sam-”

“Mr Evans.”

“ _Mr Evans,_ told me most of it, remember.”

Oh, right.

He turned back to the front to watch the couples exchange vows, and Madison took a moment. “Don’t gossip, Mason.”

She didn’t miss him rolling his eyes at her.

~*~

The reception was fine.

No, it was nice, she was just still hung up on why they were even here in the first place.

Everyone else was having fun at least, laughing and dancing and eating. She made a token effort to join in, but ultimately this just wasn’t her _thing_.

Spencer came over and handed a drink to Mason with a wink - probably alcohol snuck from the bar somehow - before taking the seat on his other side. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to bring them _both_ drinks, but fine, she’d get her own.

She stood up from the table with a slight huff, neither boy acknowledging her.

When she returned, drink in hand, one of the brides was introducing a couple’s dance. Mason sighed softly next to her.

“I love this song.”

She looked over the dancefloor and soon spotted Jane and Roderick dancing awkwardly together. Well, that explained her brother’s sulk. It was for the best in the long run though.

She braced herself. She was tired, but she could do this for him. “Let’s go dance, Mason.”

“I don’t want to dance with my sister.” He pouted, “It’s embarrassing.”

 _Sit here and sulk then_.

See this is what she meant, he was pulling away from her. They’d always danced together before.

“C’mon then.” Spencer stood up, and looked at her with an amused smile, holding out his hand to her brother, who looked up at him, startled.

“What?”

“Come dance with me.”

To Madison’s surprise, Mason relented, taking the other boy’s hand and allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor. Dancing with another boy was less embarrassing than dancing with his sister?

**Alistair**

“I’m just saying, it’d be fun. I already know you can sing.”

“Isn’t it like, all cheerleaders and footballers?”

“Madison and Mason are nice.”

“Uh-huh, and the others?”

Roderick sighed. “Yeah.”

Alistair turned back to his homework, shaking his head. Roderick had been asking him to join the glee club for a while now, and he kept turning him down. It probably _would_ be fun, with a few member changes. Jocks weren’t really his _scene_.

_Speak of the devil…_

Roderick’s new glee club footballer buddy, Spencer something, flashed an obnoxiously fake grin at them as he sat uninvited on the edge of their table, pushing Alistair’s notes back with his butt. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

He gave Roderick a pointed look. _You see?_

“Spencer. Hi.”

There was an awkward pause.

“This your friend you mentioned?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Spencer, this is Alistair, he-”

Spencer cut Roderick off and started talking to Alistair as if he wasn’t even there, talking about glee club, boasting and preening like he expected him to be impressed.

He made his excuses and left, bumping into one of the cheerleaders - _Mason_ \- on his way out. Roderick said he was nice, so he gave a nod of acknowledgment, getting a frown in response.

_Geez, what was his problem? Cheerleaders, man._

~*~

Roderick had casually mentioned they were performing at this kid’s bar mitzvah enough times for Alistair to get that he was asking him to come. So, here he was, lounging up on the catwalk with the stage lights - he didn’t really want to hang out with the thirteen-year-old girls in the audience - waiting for the show to begin.

Mason was up first, singing _I Want To Break Free_ , and he had to admit the guy clearly had talent, and wasn’t half bad to look at.

He let his eyes wander from the performance as Mason turned to face backstage, following his direction. He could just see Spencer watching the song. Roderick appeared next to him and saw Alistair, giving him a small wave and nudging Spencer, but his eyes never left the boy on stage.

~*~

After all the performances and all the _drama,_ Alistair let his feet take him to the choir room, and picked up a guitar. Maybe Roderick was right, they all looked like they were having so much fun performing together, and Spencer at least had surprised him, supporting and encouraging Roderick to climb that rope…

He found himself smiling as - _Speak of the devil, again_ \- Spencer walked in the room. He kept playing for a moment longer before speaking. “Hey.”

“Hey. Roderick says you caught the show?”

“And what a show it was.”

“All as planned, of course.” Spencer grinned at him and Alistair couldn’t hold back a laugh. He was actually kind of charming.

“So, you know, I think only glee club members are allowed in here…” Spencer teased after a moment.

“Yeah? Well, I better join then.” He smiled. “Looks like you need all the help you can get.”

This earned him a laugh from Spencer. They were quiet another moment, and something shifted in Spencer’s face, he looked uncertain. He looked _sad_. He was closer than Alistair had realised. He licked his lips, and-

Alistair stood up, putting distance between them. Spencer was _hot,_ sure, but it probably wasn’t a good idea to do that.

_I’m not what he really wants._

“I’ll see you at rehearsal then?”

“Yeah, see you.”

If Spencer was disappointed he hid it well.

Alistair put his guitar back on its stand, and left the room, leaving Spencer behind him humming the chorus of _I Want To Break Free._

**Myron**

As of this day, Myron Muskovitz was: a high schooler.

Performing with the New Directions had been amazing, and now he’d be able to do it all the time!

“You!” he pointed to one of his new friends, the jock, “Give me a piggyback.”

He shared a look with one of the cheerleaders - the boy - before kneeling. “Alright, hop on.”

Myron climbed atop his steed, and set his sights on the boy who hadn’t been at his party. “Charge!” he screamed, and his mount laughed and ran forward, and they chased him round the choir room, until Ms Berry came in and demanded they stop.

_Spoilsport._

**Jane**

Her father told her that morning about the fire at Dalton.

She was less upset about in than perhaps she was expected to be. The thought ‘one less team to compete against’ had crossed her mind, but was obviously far too uncharitable to voice aloud, so when Roderick asked her if she’d heard the news she settled for telling him yes, and it was tragic, and she’d see him at glee club later.

~*~

Glee club was not going well.

They were here. Eight of them. Standing there with their Dalton Academy uniforms and their Dalton Academy superiority complexes. Mr Anderson and Mr Hummel, _of course,_ were explaining that they were joining them now, and Janes was glaring directly at head Dalton Academy prince Skylar.

“You okay?” Mason turned around to ask.

She nodded curtly.

“What’s the deal with these guys again?” Alistair leaned over Spencer to ask her.

“The _deal_ is their little boys’ club burned down, and now they want to take over here.” She bit back, loud enough for everyone to hear. Mason shot a weird look at Alistair, but Jane didn’t break her stare from Skylar.

She appreciated their concern though, she smiled at Mason, who flushed and turned to the front.

He was so cute. They hadn’t spent much time together really - he was always with his sister or the other guys - but he was really nice.

Okay, so she’s kind of into him.

~*~

She’s not convinced she’s the only one.

Another day, another rehearsal, and Mason’s demonstrating some of the acrobatic flips he does cheerleading, and several of the (theoretically) former Warblers seem just as into it as she is.

It’s _very_ good.

“Wow, you’re so… athletic.” One of them (Brent? Josh? She couldn’t remember.) gushed.

“Absolutely! That was fabulous.” Another (Nate? Kelvin?) agreed.

Mason blushed but preened at the attention, grinning widely.

“He’s not interested.”

Jane turns as Spencer’s flat voice cuts through the praise. He’s sitting back with his arms crossed, looking at the Warblers fawning over Mason completely straight-faced.

She turns back to Mason as the room erupts into vehement denials about ‘having a girlfriend’. He’s ignoring the chaos around him and watching Spencer as he yells back, lips tight and a slight frown on his face.

Whatever, this rehearsal clearly wasn’t going anywhere. She picks up her things and leaves, brushing past Mason on the way, as smoothly as she can. “That was very impressive.”

He smiles pensively at her in response, and she leaves a little unsatisfied.

**Skylar**

McKinley was an adjustment, to say the least.

At Dalton the Warblers had been cool, and popular. Here he was regularly shoved into lockers by complete strangers.

The other boys were lashing out at the McKinley glee members. Mr Anderson had taken him aside to ask him to get them to back off a bit - he wasn’t technically captain anymore, but they still mostly deferred to him - but he didn’t bother. Let them work through their grief as they needed to, the ragtag band of misfits could deal with it.

Today’s argument was about having the weaker dancers in the back of the formation, as if this wasn’t just the logical thing to do. Okay, maybe they could have been nicer about it, but whatever, he didn’t have room in his heart to care much about that. The New Directions clearly saw themselves as the _real_ members, who should be up front, and the Warblers as backing dancers there to make up numbers.

The blonde cheerleader had taken their side, so at least one of them had a modicum of sense.

“This is bullshit.” The male cheerleader grumbled as they rearranged the formation, moving the football player to the back and replacing him with Brett.

“This is how we’ll win.” Brett assured him from his new position next to him.

Skylar wasn’t convinced it would be enough to win, but he’d never say that out loud.

Brett’s new dance partner sulked for the entire rehearsal, all but storming out when they were finished. The brooding footballer watched him leave as his long-haired boyfriend talked to him.

Skylar quickly made a decision and followed, catching up to him at his locker.

“I hope you contain outbursts like that at Sectionals.” He stated plainly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Mason muttered, putting books in his bag.

Skylar pondered the other boy for a moment. He liked to think he had a pretty good gaydar, but he hadn’t paid enough attention to his new teammates to really pick anything up, _obvious couple aside_.

Still, the lines of his face were set hard, but there was undeniable hurt in his eyes.

He let out a soft sigh. “Look, I know it’s hard, and I know we’re not really friends, but,” he grabbed his face to look him square in the eye, “You need to pull yourself together so we stand a chance of winning this thing, okay?”

He blinked at him for a few seconds, before slamming his locker shut and walking away with a noise of disgust.

_Okay, wrong approach._

**Spencer**

Spencer wasn’t sulking, he was _brooding_. That was manlier.

Mason had been distant with him since the bar mitzvah. They’d danced together at the wedding, and he’d thought they- well, _whatever_ , he’d thought wrong, obviously. He thought they were _friends_ at least, but apparently he’d fucked that up too somehow because now Mason barely talked to him.

He felt pathetic for missing him, but he did anyway. The way he’d rolled his eyes at Spencer’s obnoxious jokes, the way he'd smiled when he thought no-one was looking, the way he’d felt in his arms as they’d swayed together on the dancefloor…

Alistair had turned him down too. Not in so many words, and probably for the best. He was just kind of _there_ and Mason was distancing himself and- whatever. It still stung.

And on top of all that he’s twisted his damn ankle because he’s a terrible dancer and they were going to lose sectionals and it’d all be his fault and he’d lose _all_ his new friends and-

He was pulled from spiraling by Roderick entering the room to make sure he wasn’t putting weight on his ankle and to yell at him about the cortisone shot.

~*~

He sat with Alistair at lunch. His football teammates were busy with extra practice which he, of course, was missing because of his ankle. He kind of preferred sitting with Alistair anyway, he never had to act cool with vaguely homophobic jokes with him.

He was really glad they’d become friends, at least.

The head warbler kid stopped by to say something to Alistair, Spencer didn’t listen.

“What did he want?” he asked after he left to sit with his real teammates.

“Just making sure we remember extra glee club rehearsal this afternoon.”

Spencer huffed. _He thinks I’m stupid as well as a terrible dancer_.

Alistair didn’t speak for a moment, eating his lunch and watching him. “He thinks we’re a couple, you know.”

_He does?_

He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Mason was sitting opposite him, glaring at his sister next to him.

“’Sup.” Alistair greeted them.

“Hello.” Madison answered.

The two of them started chatting as Spencer watched Mason, looking down, picking at his food. Like, they definitely _had_ been friends, even if he had been wrong about- and sometimes it felt like that again, odd smiles or comments like before, but most of the time it was this, Mason acting like he wasn’t even there.

It sucked.

“Are you okay?” He suddenly asked, quietly enough Spencer almost missed it. He still hadn’t looked at him.

“Yeah.” He answered without thinking. “I mean, no. I’ll be okay, but not in time for Sectionals, and-”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll be okay. Don’t… overdo it and seriously hurt yourself, okay?”

Mason’s voice was so earnest, Spencer was taken aback a little. Before he could reply, he was standing up and walking out of the cafeteria, leaving most of his food. Madison got up and chased after him, muttering something about his calorie intake.

“They _all_ think we’re a couple.” Alistair said when they were again alone.

~*~

He doesn’t take the cortisone. Mason’s right, if they fail, they fail. And, as Kitty said, it’s not as if stumbling around the stage on crutches is a major step down in terms of his dancing skill, which he thought was a bit harsh, but he understood her point.

It was fantastic. He’d had no idea. Completely different to football. The crowd at a sports game were irrelevant, it was all about what was happening on the field, but this was all about performing to the audience, feeding off their energy, knowing they were hanging on everything you were doing.

It was exhilarating.

The way Mason smiled at him as they circled in the last number wasn’t bad either.

~*~

He was on such a high as they left the stage, he grabbed Mason’s wrist without thinking, and pulled him towards him.

Then didn’t know what to say.

He understood why he’d pulled away now. He’d thought Spencer was off-limits. Thought he’d rejected Mason, like Spencer then thought Mason had rejected him.

It was almost funny.

They stood there for a moment, Spencer leaning back against the wall, still holding Mason’s wrist, who stood still, not moving closer, but also not moving away. Spencer watched his face, looking into his eyes, glancing down to his mouth as he bit his lip.

He was close enough he could just lean forward and-

“Spencer, I-”

“Alistair and I aren’t together.” He blurted out. “We never were.”

Mason’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, and then a brief look of determination crossed his face and he was surging forward to crash their lips together.

It was messy, and awkward, and _glorious_.

Mason moaned as Spencer’s tongue entered his mouth. He dropped his wrist to wrap an arm around his waist and pull his lithe body against him as Mason’s hands clung to the sides of his broader torso.

They kissed urgently, desperately, forgetting everyone still around them.

They finally broke the kiss as Mason pulled back just enough to grin his beautiful goofy cheerleader grin at him.

Yeah, Spencer was excited about glee club.

**Kurt & Rachel**

Kurt raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper in Rachel’s ear. “Did we know about this?”

Rachel looked confused, eyes widening in surprise as she followed Kurt’s eyeline to the two boys making out against the wall. “Oh! No, I had no idea.” She sighed, “Mr Schue is right, we need to talk to these kids more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched (past season two of) Glee for the first time in the years of our lord 2019/2020 and I thought these boys were cute so: here we are.
> 
> This is the longest fanfic I've written, which is kind of wild
> 
> title is a line from I Want To Break Free


End file.
